


Prey To The Lord

by Joxie



Series: As Sparks Fly Upwards [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Attack, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: What a difference fifty years make, Haldir meets that difference head on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning for those who need it, this part of the story is centred around an original male character. The son of Legolas - Elemire.

PROLOGUE 

The young Princeling blinked and mewed sleepily in his Ada’s arms. A young woman came into the bed chamber Aze following close on her heels.

Legolas started to protest as his baby was taken from him, “Lydia!”

“Prince Legolas I have my orders you’re not to over tire yourself. Would you have the King take my head?” She smiled a twinkle in her eyes.

When Aze had first seen the baby she had exclaimed, “Want one Ada, pretty!”

Thranduil blanched and then advised his daughter, “Stick with your toys for now little one, there is plenty of time for breeding, thousands and thousands of years…” The last few words were said under his breath.

Aranel, Legolas and Elrond had unsuccessfully tried to hide their grins.

Back in the present Lydia had finished feeding the baby and was now rubbing his back gently. The elfling gave an unprincely belch.

Aze giggled, “I can do that” and took a breath.

“Royal ladies do not” Lydia paused, “burp” she finally decided on. The little girl sighed.

Lydia returned the baby to Legolas and before she could stop Aze, she had scrambled on to the bed next to her brother.

“Does he have a name yet?” The curious girl asked her eyes never leaving the baby.

“Yes, its Elemire do you approve?” Legolas waited letting his sister think.

“It’s pretty just like him” was her consider opinion.

 

THE RUNAWAY 

The elfling couldn’t have been more than three years old and was on the run. He giggled as a shout went up, “Elemire!”

So it was the youngest Lord of Rivendell Haldir grinned to himself. The child was now looking for somewhere to hide. Haldir’s grin was soon wiped from his face when the elfling started to scramble up a tree.

Without a second thought he sprang into action removing the child swiftly from the lower branches of the tree.

“Not fair” Elemire pouted.

“You could have had a nasty fall young one” Haldir scolded.

“I’m a Tree Elf Ada says trees love us” Elemire told the elf that was still holding him.

“That maybe so but you are far too small to be climbing on your own” Haldir sternly told the boy.

“He is right Elemire, Ada would be most displeased if you fell out of a tree!” Announced Elladan who had finally caught up with his younger brother.

“Well met Haldir” Elladan greeted the other elf, “I trust Elemire has been keeping you entertained?”

“Only I expect as he could” the two older elves shared a grin.

Elemire squirmed out of Haldir’s hold and all three of them walked back to the Last Homely House.

 

47 YEARS AND A VISIT TO LOTHLORIEN

It was Elemire’s first time across Rivendell’s borders and he was curious about everything. Lothlorien caught his imagination and the young elf felt almost dizzy with joy.

His only disappointment being that when they arrived, he found that Haldir was busy guarding the outer borders of Galadriel’s fair realm.

Elemire’s childhood memories of the guardian had haunted him. Those five summers Haldir had spent at Rivendell had impressed him very much. No matter how young he had been at the time.

Like most elves he had found Galadriel a wonder to behold. On their first meeting she had smiled at him and touched his mind, “You aim high young one.” Then without explaining went on to greet his parents. 

The point of this visit was for Elrond and Celeborn to talk trade agreements. While the rest of Rivendell’s high family relaxed and enjoyed a pleasant break.

Legolas had been watching his son closely; to his eyes Elemire seemed restless and curious. A bad combination, he could see himself in his son. Legolas did not want Elemire to suffer any of the misfortunes that he had, just because of an urge to explore.

That was why he had talked Erlond into allowing Elemire to visit Lothlorien with them.

 

CHAPTER ONE

The river ran smoothly as Elrond and Legolas walked along it. Each deep in thought both had felt some nervousness at returning to Lothlorien. But the trade agreements were due to be renewed and each had been taught fears must be faced.

So they were walking along the river where Legolas had almost lost his life and where their unborn daughter had been sacrificed. 

Memory ambushed Legolas and deep pain made him flinch. Elrond squeezed the hand he was holding as his beloved relived the loss of their daughter again. A little way behind them ambled Elemire skimming stones on the water.

It had only taken a few days to get the trade agreements sorted out. So now Elrond had time to enjoy with his family and relax in the soothing atmosphere of Golden Wood.

Hearing a splash both Legolas and Elrond turned their attention to Elemere who was getting further and further behind them.

Out of the trees stepped an elf, Elemire spun round and gazed at him. A moment later he was clinging to the new arrival in a full body hug. Though startled the other elf automatically returned the hug. Elemire’s bright eager face lifted and their eyes met.

“Elemire?” Haldir asked in wonder.

The honey blond in his arms smiled at him. Slowly the elder elf released Elemire, “You have changed.”

“You have not, you are just as I remember you” Elemire almost blushed.

Haldir shivered at the look in the young ones eyes and was more than glad when Elrond and Legolas arrived beside them.

He happily received a hug from Legolas, Elemire frowned but no one seemed to notice. Elrond grasped Haldir’s shoulder in welcome and grinned.

“Your son has grown up Legolas I almost didn’t recognize him” Haldir commented.

“Fifty summers I can hardly believe it myself old friend” Legolas looked at Elemire who was now blushing.

“I must take my leave and report to Lady Galadriel but I will see you later and we will talk then?” he promised Legolas.

The guardian left and Rivendell’s high family continued on their walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Elemire followed him everywhere looking at him in such a way that made him break out in a cold sweat. Legolas had begged his understanding, the boy had a crush but why did it have to be on him. Haldir did not understand it nor did the fact so many people found it so funny make him feel any better about it. 

He had smiled a tight smile and promised Legolas he would be patient with Elemire. But Haldir had now reached his limit with the boy, that evening the forward young Lord of Rivendell had kissed him and not just a friendly peck.

The thrust of the boy’s tongue had almost choked him, his lips still felt bruised. Haldir had torn his mouth away and ordered Elemire back to his parents talan. Reluctantly he had obeyed but not without a backward glance that told of his longing.

Haldir spend a restless night thinking about what he could do to make the situation better. In the end the following morning after breakfast he went to see Celeborn, to request he be allowed to return to guard duties on the borders.

“I really don’t blame you Haldir, but it is so unlike you to run from anything in my experience” his Lord told him.

“I have never endured anything like this before my Lord, but I will stay if it is your wish” Haldir’s heart sank.

“No, you may be right in the course of action you want to take. Elemire is very young and he thinks he is in love, separation from you will give him time to think and you to my guardian” Celeborn paused to gather his thoughts.

“If when you meet again he is of the same mind, I would advise you to give him a chance he may turn out to be just what you need and you could learn a lot from each other. But for now you both need space and time to think.” Celeborn watched Haldir blush.

“Leave tomorrow morning for the borders and may the Valar go with Haldir” his Lord smiled and Haldir took his leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Elemire lay on his back looking up through the trees at a beautiful patch of blue sky. His thoughts fixed on Haldir, he knew it wasn’t just a crush. Yes he was young but he was clear on who and what he wanted.

The people of Lothlorien found it vastly amusing to see Haldir being stalked by such a young fervent male elf. Most considered Haldir a confirmed long term bachelor, his only concern the safety of Golden Wood.

To see the hunted look in his eyes was unusual, many had never even seen it before. Galadriel was most amused her guardian was due some happiness in her opinion. The son of Legolas could make him happy if only he would relax and let it happen.

Celeborn considered his wife, “Best not to interfere, Gala”.

“I never interfere” she had the grace to not meet his eyes, “I just guide a little” she continued.

Celeborn raised an eyebrow, “Tothia and Tandy, locked in a wine cellar. With my best Sunburn Brandy….”

Before he could go on Galadriel commented softly, “There children are beautiful”.

“And born so soon after their parents bonding” muttered Celeborn, he noticed the small smile playing on his wife’s lips and in a louder voice, careful to hide his own smile asked, “If you love children so much why don’t we have some more ?”

Galadriel looked at him as if he had lost his marbles and the bag he kept them in. Celeborn broke out into hearty laughter, “I too my Lady prefer the ones we can hand back” he at last managed.

“Anyway my love, how can I guide them if you are allowing one to run back to the borders?” Galadriel asked innocently.


	4. Chapter 4

It was still dark outside when Elemire left his bed, he knew Haldir would rise with the sun. He was determined to catch the other elf before he left for the borders. Quickly and quietly he dressed, sneaking out of the talan he dropped lightly to the forest floor. 

“You can run Haldir but I will always be there”, Elemire muttered to himself. The least Haldir could do was kiss him goodbye and so he began his search for the elf he loved. 

Yes a kiss Elemire pondered but not of farewell, Haldir was in for a surprise if he thought he could out run his destiny. 

Elemire waited patiently at the bottom of the Mallorn tree and was rewarded when Haldir dropped silently to the forest floor. 

He looked at the elf waiting for him, “Persistence is not a virtue” he snorted.

“That’s not what I’ve heard, is running a virtue then?” Elemire asked dryly.

Haldir flinched, “I never run from anything you spoilt child, it is my duty to protect this wood and the people who dwell in it”. 

It was Elemire’s turn to snort, “If you are not running away then you will kiss me farewell and dream of me until you return?” he fluttered his eyelashes and playfully pouted his lips.

Haldir sighed, “How do you know, you are still a boy what do you know of love” he added harshly, “your love could kill me”.

Barely controlled anger laced Elemire’s reply, “I feel it here”, he put a hand to his heart, “and here.” He reached out and firmly squeezed Halidir’s cock.

The guardian actually squeaked then automatically stepped away from Elemire. In his best aloof voice Haldir ordered the unrepentant boy back to his talan.

“I’m not a child”, Elemire hissed, “I’m fifty summers old”.

“Then act like it”, commanded Haldir, “go back to your talan at once”.

Tactically Elemire backed down and left without getting the kiss he had wanted, his fingers still tingling. He didn’t go far though, just hide himself behind a tree a short distant away and watched as Haldir stormed off.

From behind that tree Elemire picked up the weapons he had left there only hours before. Which included ivory handled knifes, a Mirkwood bow and a fine quiver of arrows.

He counted to a hundred twice and then began to follow Haldir as best he could. Haldir being far from stupid realised he was being followed and by whom.


	5. Chapter 5

Haldir’s small fire cast shadows, but it was enough to boil a kettle on. Throwing another stick on it he spoke, “You’re not even half as stealthy as you think, come and sit by the fire.”

Out of the darkness walked Elemire, he seated himself opposite the other elf, “You could teach me” he said quietly. 

“Teach you, I should spank you!” Haldir knew he had said the wrong thing immediately.

Elemire’s eyes lit up, “I’m willing, a spanking from you would be very educational is my guess.”

The words set Haldir’s pulse racing and he looked away. Covering his reaction by searching through his pack. Where he found some Lembas, threw a piece to Elemire and said, “Eat your Lembas and go to sleep.”

All was silence for a while then a small voice broke the peace, “Haldir I’m cold.”

“Elves don’t feel the cold, go to sleep”, was the gruff reply.

Silence again, Haldir’s mind worked, no we do not feel the cold, but the young might feel fear out in the open practically alone for the first time.

“Haldir…” Elemire was cut off.

“Come here, we’re not going to get any rest otherwise” Haldir’s voice was resigned.

Elemire plastered himself against Haldir’s firm chest and clung. Leaving him no choice but to wrap his arms around him, “One day you’re going to get yourself into trouble” the elder elf sighed.

“You’ll be there Haldir, to pull me out of it again” Elemire’s voice was drowsy.

“You’re sure of that are you?” commented the other elf.

“Yes” and with that Elemire drifted into reverie.


	6. Chapter 6

Elrond and Legolas were breakfasting in their talan, enjoying the bird song and pleasant breeze. “Our son must have rose early this morning, he will be sulking I suppose” Elrond sipped his fruit juice.

“Poor Haldir, he probably thought his reputation would protect him from the love struck young”, Legolas grinned.

“Maybe I should have a word with Elemire?” Elrond stopped at the look on his beloved face.

“He is just young and only time can take care of that. Haldir may well be the one you know” the blond bit into a slice of rice cake.

“And if he is?” asked Elrond.

“We couldn’t ask for a better match, spring and autumn a beautiful balance” the romantic side of Legolas was making him feel dreamy and happy.

Elrond smiled at his blissful mate, “Let us hope that Haldir feels the same way then”.

“Somehow I don’t think he will be given much of a choice” Legolas grinned.

“More and more our son reminds me of Thranduil” Elrond commented.

“You think that is bad?” asked Legolas.

“No, but it’s going to make for an interesting life for him and those who are close to him” He ran a hand over his chin, “What are your plans for today ?”

“Thought I might climb a tree or two” Legolas stretched.

“Ah you Wood elves and your trees, I could be jealous you know” teased Elrond.

“You could always climb up after me” Legolas giggled. 

“Tempting very tempting, one day I just might do that” grinned Elrond.

In another part of Lothlorien Celeborn growled then tried to slap an irritant away. Only for it to return tickle, tickle, his nose twitched. Eyes snapping open he caught hold of Galadriel’s wrist. 

The feather halted just above his face, “Such a grumpy old Orch you are in the mornings” she teased.

He quickly rolled her over and settled himself on top, the feather forgotten as they kissed good morning. Someone knocked on the bed chamber door respectfully, Galadriel pushed Celeborn aside and called out, “Enter.”

“If only” her husband groused.

“Behave!” Admonished Galadriel.

“Grump” retorted Celeborn as he left the bed and disappeared into the bathing chamber.

At that moment Elize came into the chamber carrying a tray, “It is a beautiful morning my lady, so I thought something light, fruit, syrup pancakes and lemon tea” she placed the tray on Galadriel’s lap.

Then walked up to the wardrobe and began to lay out clothes for her mistress.


	7. Chapter 7

“Have you seen Elemire” Legolas asked feeling a little worried.

Elrond thought back, was it twenty four hours, forty eight hours, he really wasn’t sure. A chill ran down his spine, “He wouldn’t be so stupid or forward” Elrond’s voice trailed off.

“Haldir would not!” Legolas defended his friend.

“Yes I know, but our son might just follow him anyway” Elrond tried to pacify his mate.

“Lady protect him” Legolas groaned.

“From me!” snapped Elrond.

“He follows in my steps, I was head strong and it eventually lead to my downfall” the blond elf shivered.

“Nothing will harm him if he is with Haldir” Elrond comforted him.

“And if he is not?” a pale Legolas asked.

“We will speak to Galadriel” Elrond decided.

Galadriel was more than willing to look in her mirror, there was a sparkle in her eyes as the three of them watched the scene form.

The carcass of a wild Warg lay crumpled on the forest floor, with an arrow sticking out of its eye. Haldir and Elemire were standing to one side of it.

“You can’t blame me Haldir” Elemire exclaimed.

A muscle in Haldir’s cheek began to twitch and a growl similar to a Wargs came from his mouth. 

“Hal!” Elemire yelped as he was grabbed then thrown over Haldir’s knee. A hand was brought down with a loud crack.

Smack, “Legolas would never forgive me if anything happened to you.”

Smack, “Elrond would hang me by my tender parts.”

Smack, “You are a trial to me Elemire of Rivendell.”

Haldir pushed the young one off his knee, Elemire thoughtfully rubbed his bottom. Then scrambled to his feet and barrelling into Haldir sent him flat on his back.

Quick as lightening Elemire straddled him and bounced on his stomach.

Bounce, “Don’t be a fussy old elf Haldir.”

Bounce, “Seize the day and you will not be disappointed.”

Bounce, “Better still seize me.”

Elemire squealed as he was flipped over changing their positions Haldir leant over him, Galadriel past her hand over the mirror and the picture faded.

“See there fine” she smiled.

“If they don’t kill each other first” commented Elrond.

“Nonsense, you know better Elrond” chided Galadriel.

Legolas did not look amused, “I will be having words with my son when he returns.”


	8. Chapter 8

Elemire walked behind Haldir eyeing his posterior the view was beautiful in his opinion.

“Will you stop that” Haldir requested.

“What?” was the innocent reply.

“Oh where to begin” muttered Haldir.

“You kissed me” Elemire smiled.

“A moment of weakness that will not be repeated, that Warg could have killed you,” Haldir growled.

“Why won’t you give us a chance?” the voice was vulnerable.

Haldir ignored the tone, “Let me see, you’re a Lord of Rivendell and you carry the Royal blood of Mirkwood.”

“I am unlikely to inherit, Ada L and Aze come before me in Mirkwood. The Twins and Arwen in Rivendell” returned the younger elf.

“I am but a humble guardian” Haldir went on.

Elemire made a rude noise, “There is nothing humble about you Haldir and never will be.”

Haldir shrugged his powerful shoulders, “That maybe so but it doesn’t change the facts, your young, royal and a lord of Rivendell.”

“Why do I get the feeling it’s my age that bothers you most” huffed Elemire.

“You’re just past your majority, you haven’t begun to live yet” Haldir dug his heels in, “and you carry the blood of Mirkwood.”

“What!” Elemire looked truly shocked.

“You can get pregnant, idiot!” Haldir wound down.

“Oh” Elemire blushed scarlet red, “Not if I….”

“Don’t go there”, muttered Haldir.

“You mean you’ve only ever been on…” he was grinning now.

“Elemire!” growled Haldir.

For once being tactful Elemire changed the subject, “When will we reach the outpost ?”

“Early evening, I will then send a message to let Legolas and Elrond know you are safe” Haldir looked relieved.

Conversation stopped as they picked up the pace, each lost in their own thoughts. An hour or so went by and then an elf stepped out in front of them.

Rumil greeted his brother with some surprise, “Haldir I did not expect your return so soon” he looked curiously at the elf by his brothers side. 

Taking the hint Haldir introduced them, “This is Elemire son of Legolas and Elrond” he turned to Elemire “this is Rumil my brother.”


	9. Chapter 9

Celeborn was happy with his life, he had a beautiful wife he loved and Middle Earth was at peace. Yes he was a content elf, the only ripples in his life were caused by his family. He sometimes felt they were out to get him.

While Galadriel loved a bit of drama, he just wanted a quiet life. Something the Valar seemed to delight in denying him. This time they were using Elemire to plague him. While he had sympathy for Haldir, his gut told him the elf’s fate was sealed.

Celeborn had tried to give Haldir a little time to get used to the idea. Though he should have known the imp would just follow him into the wood.

Legolas was angry and seemed ready to skin his son alive. Though after his first emotional outburst Elrond had become calm like a still lake without a ripple. Well at least Gala was enjoying herself.

“Walk with me Legolas” the Lady of Light had requested.

So side by side they strolled, Galadriel broke the silence, “So Legolas do you plan to spit fire at your son or simply send him to bed without his supper?”

Legolas thought for a moment then said, “Elrond claims he sees my Father in our son. What he doesn’t realize is Elemire is acting out the same way I did except I ran away. He is running towards someone, Haldir.”

“Do you believe he loves Haldir?” the question came out softly.

“Yes, that is the one thing I am sure of in all this” the look of hope in his eyes was bright.

“I have a favour to ask of you” Galadriel’s eyes betrayed nothing.

“If it is within my power” his attention had been caught.

“While I will not stop Haldir from leaving Golden Wood, my wish is for him to remain” Galadriel went on “would you be willing for their home base to be Lothlorien?”

“If Elemire wishes to stay in Lothlorien, I will have no objections and both will have my blessings. After all Elemire has made it very clear what he wants” confirmed Legolas.

“Thank you, you and yours will always be welcome in Lothlorien” the Lady smiled.

“I also have a request, the Tia Leaf” he said as if it explained everything.

“It is up to Elemire whether he controls his fertility or not” promised Galadriel.

“You are wise as you are beautiful, I will make sure he has plenty seedlings and a dry leaf supply” Legolas kissed Galadriel’s hand respectfully.

Elrond came across Celeborn quite by accident, the Lord of Lothlorien was fishing or to be more precise leaning against a tree wearing only a pair of leggings dozing in the sun. His fishing rod was propped up and the line idling in the water.

“Sit down, your casting a shadow” Elrond grinned at Celeborn’s petulant tone, but complied.

“Your son’s courting technique is very unusual” Celeborn continued “I don’t think Haldir has encountered anything quite like it before.”

“He doesn’t get it from me, Thrandiul’s blood is very strong” Elrond threw a stone at the water “my youngest is stubborn and Haldir is his choice.”

“Haldir will come round, Elemire will see to that” Celeborn grinned “you might soon be a Grand Ada, Elrond.”

“Valar protect me!” Elrond grimaced.


	10. Chapter 10

Haldir carefully removed the pigeon from the aviary and fixed the message to its leg. He gently stroked the bird as he walked out to release it.

Rumil was waiting for him, “Why is he with you?”

“He followed me” Haldir did not want this conversation, he let the bird go and watched it disappear.

“He’s not a puppy Haldir, his bloodline alone would make any elf think twice” Rumil’s voice was dry.

“He loves me” Haldir said bluntly. Then waited for Rumil’s laughter to stop.

“You’re not joking?” his brother looked amazed.

“No” Haldir snapped.

“And do you, are you…” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“That’s the question” huffed the elder elf.

“So it’s not a no then” Rumil quirked a smile.

“Well little brother do you have any words of wisdom for me?” Haldir’s voice held little expectation.

“Why not take what he is offering?” Rumil was plainly puzzled.

In frustration Haldir burst out, “I have never been chased so hard in my life, he has made me his prey. It’s not a situation I have faced before.”

“Is that all, Elemire has taken the lead and you feel your pride has been offended” Rumil looked disappointed in his brother.

“No, it’s just I feel so wrong footed, I don’t know how to react to this dance he is leading me on” Haldir was staring at the ground.

Rumil looked at the confusion on his brothers face, “Let him be good to you, follow the dance. For once allow yourself to be loved by someone who wants you for you and nothing else.”

When Haldir looked up Rumil was gone, he was alone with his thoughts and they were not good company. His heart was leaning towards Elemire while his mind was still fighting a rear guard action.

He knew Elemire’s love was true and could be trusted, so why was he so frightened. That made him pause, he was afraid but of what? He did not fear Elemire so it must be himself he didn’t trust.

“I love him, I love Elemire” Haldir made himself say it out loud.

“I love Elemire, I love him so much” something seemed to click inside him and a beautiful warmth flowed over him.

“Thank the Valar, I love him and he wants to be mine” Haldir went to find his beloved and claim him for his own.

It didn’t take long for him to spot his quarry, Elemire was up a tree, pouting on a branch. Nimbly he climbed the tree and perched on the same branch. 

“You want me?” were the first words out of Haldir’s mouth. 

“Yes” it was hardly a murmur.

“Love and need me?” Haldir held his breath.

“Yes” Elemire spoke a little louder.

“You’re a trial to me Elemire of Rivendell” smiled Haldir.

“I know” how young Elemire was echoed in his voice.

“But you are my bundle of trouble and though it pains me to say it, I love you” a statement of fact made by Haldir with warm affection.

“Completely yours” cried out Elemire throwing himself into Haldir’s arms.

Haldir steadied them both and held on to the shaking elf. He felt damp tears against his neck where Elemire’s face was buried.

“You weren’t so sure of me after all” he commented softly.

“Pretty sure but not that sure, no one is where their heart is concerned” confessed Elemire.

“We’re doing this the right way” Haldir moved into a more comfortable position without disturbing his burden.

“Right way?” Elemire was puzzled.

“When I return I will ask your parents permission to bond with you. It’s just as well we have a chaperon in Rumil” Haldir said thoughtfully.

“Chaperon! I was right you are a…” he was stopped by a determined pair of lips that kissed him into submission.

“Traditionalist, was the word you were looking for, I believe” smirked Haldir.

“I’m all for tradition” Elemire pulled him down into another kiss.

Minutes later Haldir said, “No sex before bonding.”

“What!” his breathless beloved gasped.

“I want you to wear the Mithril chain and ring” Haldir announced.

“But everyone will know” complained Elemire.

“There is no shame in purity” Haldir gently kissed his love.

A voice shouted up to them, “There is food if you are hungry.”

Haldir called back his thanks to Rumil, then they both climbed down the tree. Evening was drawing in quickly and a brand new day would soon be upon them. Haldir knew his life would never be the same again.


	11. Chapter 11

The pigeon fluttered into the loft only to be caught by the firm hand of Orophin. He removed the message and set the bird free again. At once he went to Celeborn who read it silently a dry smile on his lips, “Inform the Lords of Rivendell, that it is confirmed that there pride and joy is safe in Haldir’s tender care.”

Orophin hid his own smile and went to do as he was bidden, sparing a thought for Rumil’s reaction to Haldir’s admirer. 

In his study Celeborn flicked the small piece of paper into the waste bin. Then turned his attention back to the document he had been reading. But his mind kept wandering, a report on corn production and it storage not enough to keep his attention.

Giving up the fight he left his desk and papers behind him. Celeborn climbed high into the tree tops, the branches swayed gently beneath him. Until he reached the flet he was searching for, he stood there gazing out. 

He recalled when love was young, when he was young and Galadriel was a undiscovered world. He wished both Haldir and Elemire stunning discoveries of their own.

Elrond and especially Legolas were not having charitable feelings towards their son. Both would have been surprised by Celeborn’s romantic turn of mind. 

Legolas believed in action, so action he was going to have, “I’m going get Elemire, this has gone on far enough.”

Elrond watched his mate readying himself for the trip, “If you feel the need then you must go” was all he said.

“Did you bring the Mithril whip?” seeing the shocked look on Elrond’s face he added, “joking!”

“My Lords” Orophin interrupted them. “There has been a message from my brother Haldir, confirming Lord Elemire is safe with him at the outpost.”

“Thank you” Elrond said then returned his attention to Legolas, while Orophin took his leave with a respectful nod of his head.

“The mirror never lies” the blond elf adjusted his quiver strap.

“I will see you both in a few days?” asked Elrond resigned to the fact he was going to alone for a while.

“Yes whether Elemire likes it or not” happy with his weapons and attire Legolas pulled his love to him. 

Kissing Elrond gently and then with passionate possession. Still in each other’s arms he whispered, “And when I get back, I will be hungry for more than good food.”

“Try to stay out of trouble Legolas, I swear you age me every time you leave me” Elrond returned with feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

Haldir returned from patrol and climbed up to the watch flet, waiting for him was Legolas.

“I’ve come to retrieve my son” Legolas was composed and unsmiling.

Haldir didn’t know where to begin, words tumbled from his mouth, “I would like Elemire to be my bondmate, we both crave your blessing” he waited.

“You have changed your tune” responded Legolas.

“No, just stopped fighting my fate” Haldir looked Legolas in the eye, “I do love him, but old habits die hard.”

“So they do, you have my blessing but you must speak to Elrond as well and Elemire is still coming back with me.”

“Thank you, to put your mind at rest Rumil has been chaperoning us” Haldir looked very serious about this.

So Legolas held back his smile, “As I would expect from you Haldir and my son will wear Mithril for you.”

There was a slight noise as Elemire landed on the flet and stopped dead. His Ada glared at him, “Anything to say for yourself?”

Haldir watched in amusement as his beloved said hopefully, “I got lost and Haldir came to my aid.”

“You are a spoilt brat Elemire and I think your betrothal period should be at least ten years” Legolas stalked to the edge of the flet and disappeared leaving an open mouthed Elemire behind him.

“He wouldn’t, would he?” whined Elemire.

“What’s ten years?” Haldir was unconcerned.

“A life time” moaned the younger elf.

“It could be worse” Haldir stated.

“How?” the unconvinced Elemire wanted to know.

“He might have spanked you” smirked Haldir.

“Only you have the right to do that” grinned Elemire.

“And don’t you forget it” confirmed Haldir before kissing his love into a blissful silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Elrond had scolded Elemire for what seemed hours after he had returned with Legolas. Ada L did not step in once to shield his son, giving Elrond his solid support.

“Pouting might soften Haldir’s heart, it does nothing to mine” Elrond declared when he finally paused for breath.

“I’m sorry I distressed you both, but I’m not sorry I followed Haldir” Elemire replied stubbornly.

“Brat” murmured Legolas.

“We have been too lax with you, ah well you will soon be Haldir’s problem” at last Elrond smiled.

“You approve!” Elemire hugged Ada E joyfully, only letting him go to hug his Ada L.

“Yes I approve, Haldir is a good elf, a brave and honourable warrior. It is a good match even though we will lose you to Lothlorien, I never thought my youngest would be the first to find his mate.” Elrond felt many emotions at the thought of Elemire bonding.

Wheels were set in motion, invitations sent out and plans made. Elves from both Mirkwood and and Rivendell were coming as well as men from Gondor and Rohan.

Galadriel kept grinning at Elemire which he found most disconcerting. He longed for Haldir to return from the borders, messages were not enough. It did not help that Legolas had been twice to visit Haldir at the outpost. Each time refusing to take his son with him, he consoled himself with the fact it was just another month to their bonding.

Legolas had relented on the ten year betrothal period without much of a fight. He wanted his son to be happy so why wait, he had spoken in anger anyway. 

Celeborn had been asked to perform the bonding ceremony, he agreed most happily. Galadriel was preparing the glade where it would be held.

Elemire waited and worried, what if Haldir changed his mind?


	14. Chapter 14

Elrond was up early writing letters, when Haldir entered his talan. The guardian bowed respectfully and began.

“My Lord Elrond I request the hand of your son Elemire.” Four small leather pouches were placed on the writing desk, each slightly open revealing what they held. The first held Mithril coins, the second corn, the third healing herbs and the fourth dried Tia leaves.

“These four represent that I can look after all your son’s wants and wishes. I love and need him and will do anything to protect him, even from himself.” Saying this he placed a small ornate Mithril knife beside the pouches.

“He will be safe with me, I know he is young and I will be patient with him. Please give us your blessing and complete our joy.”

Elrond studied Haldir silently, it seemed Haldir was quite the one for tradition and Elrond actually believe if he refused his approve that would be that, whatever the cost.

“You are a most worthy elf Haldir Guardian of Golden Wood and you have not only my blessings but my warm approval too. Welcome to my family, now go and find Elemire he has missed you.” The look on Haldir’s face made Elrond grin widely. 

“Thank you my Lord…” Haldir felt stunned, in the back of his mind he had worried that Elrond might still say no. Even though the invitations had been sent out.

“Go, your fate awaits you and its Elrond now, remember your family, something one day you may regret!” Dry humour laced the words and Haldir grinned at Elrond.

“Never!” He left with a spring in his step and joy in his heart. 

“Not only is Haldir a fussy old elf, he is a romantic one too” Legolas commented as he made his presence known.

“It makes you wonder which bonding ceremony he will want” Elrond picked up his quill.

“It won’t matter to Elemire as long as he gets his elf” Legolas watched his mate, “Elrond I have wants and wishes come back to bed, I’m lonely.”

Legolas sucked the tip of one finger, letting his tongue play over it. Elrond’s eyes followed that finger as it left the perfect mouth, travelled into the gaping nightshirt and rubbed languidly over a small tight nipple.

“We can’t have that, lead the way my love and I will follow.”

“Oh you big bad elf” giggled Legolas.

Elrond playfully growled, “I’m going to ravish you.” 

“Yes please!” his giggly bondmate breathed.

Elrond glided over and swept Legolas into his arms carrying him back to their bedchamber. Then placed him on the bed, their lips locked, while hands wandered, exploring and teasing. A low moan came from Legolas as Elrond pushed his nightshirt up.

Large strong hands parted the blonde’s thighs and Elrond knelt between them unbuttoning his robe. Just enough to release his desire, Legolas whimpered as Elrond ran a finger along his proud length all the while looking his mate in the eye.

Then Elrond reached over to the bedside table and removed a small bottle of oil from it. Gently he prepared Legolas enjoying each sigh, moan and whimper that came from his bondmates mouth.

His task complete he joined their bodies and the dance began. Legolas urging him on, harder, faster, just more, more and then time stopped. The world went away and pleasure was the watch word, the need and the right.

They were lost to all but each other and the pleasure they had created. This is what they were born for and nothing else.

Much later Elrond woke still half dressed, Legolas curled in his arms nightshirt tangled and twisted. He was beautiful and completely relaxed. Elrond marvelled that one such as Legolas could love one such as he.

He was a lucky elf and he knew it, every day he thanked the Valar for the greatest gift they had ever given him. Vowing to look after and love Legolas until the end of time and beyond.


	15. Chapter 15

It had taken Haldir longer than he thought to find Elemire. It was only when he decided to check the pigeon loft that he found him chatting to Orophin. Silently from behind he wrapped his arms around the younger elf.

Elemire spun in the light grip, “Hal…” Anything else was cut off when he was kissed thoroughly and without pause.

When they surfaced it was to Orophin wearing a grin and muttering, “I thought for a moment I was going to need a bucket of cold water.”

“My self-control is impeccable” Haldir looked arrogant and content. 

“Ada E, said yes didn’t he?” Elemire needed to know his father had kept his word.

“Yes he approved the match, did you really think at this late stage he wouldn’t?” Haldir looked with concern at his intended.

“I’m sorry, sometimes I have foolish thoughts and worry” mumbled Elemire shamefully.

Haldir gently kissed him, “I think we have given Orophin enough of a show” he took Elemire’s hand and with a nod to his brother lead him from the loft.

They walked in comfortable silence until they came to the river, elves were fishing with throw nets. Near enough to chaperon but far enough away to keep conversation private.

“I keep forgetting how young you are and how much you are giving up for me. Your home and your family” Haldir looked concerned.

“You are worth it, you are worth everything” distress coloured Elemire’s voice.

“Relax, you have got me and I will never reject you. Elemire I am caught and without the urge to be free ever again.” Haldir smiled.

“I will always love you my guardian” Elemire returned the smiled. 

“That is good to know for I love you too and have no intention of ever letting you go” so saying Haldir took hold of Elemire’s hand and they walked along the river bank happy with each other’s company.

Every so often Haldir would looked at his beloved and feel the need to love him in the most intense way. Only to remind himself it would be well worth the wait.

Elemire smirked as he heard Haldir muttering over and over again, under his breath, “Mithril, Mithril, Mithril….”


	16. Chapter 16

Legolas picked up his sisters letter and began to read, “Favourite Brother” the blonde snorted, thinking only brother, “The Ada’s were struck dumb, well for a few moments anyway. So Ele’s caught himself a guardian, does the poor elf know what he is getting in Elemire, I wonder!”

“I’ve been told not to get any ideas when we are in Lothlorien. Whatever can they be thinking I plan to live a little before I actually bond with anyone.” A chill ran through Legolas, he read on, “I want to see the world before I grow too old to enjoy it.”

“Lydia is coming with us to Lothlorien, she burst into tears when she was told about Elemire’s marriage. He is going to see a great change in her. For one thing her hair is completely white now and her face has lots of wrinkles. But she is still our much loved Lydia.”

“Father has ordered me a beautiful dress for the bonding ceremony. I’m also going to have flowers in my hair. I will look very pretty. Can I ask a rude question, is Elemire carrying? Only the bonding is so quick.”

“Got to go now I have a dress fitting, see you all soon. Aze.”

The letter was so his sister, a rude question? Legolas knew Aze had just voiced the question many were probably thinking and he could not be angry with her. 

Legolas had really got to know and love his sister, when she spent a ten year stretch with him in Rivendell. She had grown up right in front of him, while still getting into mischief with Elemire.

He remembered one summer the two of them had built a raft and set out to discover the world of men. Only to be rescued by Glorfindel and the twins, as the raft collapsed and sunk around them.

Nurse come chaperon Lydia had not been pleased with her charge and made the Princess apologise to her rescuers. Then she marched her off to bath and rest.

This was the same Lydia who helped Legolas with Elemire in Mirkwood. She had been one of the women Thranduil had rescued from the slaver. In return she had devoted herself to the King and his family.

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Thranduil was brooding, Legolas at less than thousand, now Elemire at under hundred. What chance did he have with Aze?

“You will be the first elf to get wrinkles if you’re not careful” Aranel teased.

“And not without reason” he grunted then went on, “I’m too young to be a Great Grand Ada!” 

“Elrond most likely feels the same about being a Grand Ada” Aranel soothed.

“He was born old” muttered Thranduil.

“Forever young and lusty that is you my love!” Aranel tweaked his mate’s cheek, then ran his fingers up an inviting inner thigh.

“Teasing a King isn’t a very safe thing to do” Thranduil moved slightly to give Aranel easier access. 

“Really” fingers continued to explore.

“This led to both Legolas and Aze” Thranduil’s breath caught.

“In that case” Aranel tried to remove his fingers, only for Thranduil to trap them between his firm thighs.

“You were saying?” The King gently taunted.

“At my King’s command, for my lovers need and satisfaction” passionate green eyes devoured Thranduil.

“You are beautiful, seductive and mine” the king kissed Aranel.

Into this scene crashed their daughter, “Ada!” Aze came to a full stop.

“How many times do you have to be told daughter, knock before you enter any bed chamber” Thranduil shook his head and stepped away from Aranel.

“Sorry Father, Ada” their unrepentant daughter said.

“You don’t look it, where do you think we got you from under a gooseberry bush?” Thranduil watched Aze turn bright red.

“Father!” She wailed.

Celeborn took it upon himself to do what Haldir’s long departed Ada could not, “Do you need the talk?” His voice was all irony.

“Ah, no that is quite unnecessary” mumbled the guardian. 

“I had to ask” Celeborn quirked an eyebrow, “well with that out of the way. Have you decided which binding ceremony you want?”

“Two become one, it appeals to my sense of possession” smirked Haldir.

“Does it indeed and your betrothed agreed?” The Lord’s voice was dry.

“Yes it’s the Mirkwood in him” grinned Haldir.

“Speaking of Mirkwood its King is due any day now” Celeborn watched as Haldir went a little pale “no doubt he will want a word or three with you.”

“That is assured my Lord” Haldir’s tone was less than happy at the thought.

“Once you are bonded to Elemire you will be family in Thranduil’s eyes and have a right to his protection.” Celeborn didn’t have long to wait for a reaction.

“Which I do not need” spluttered Haldir.

“Which you will accept gracefully and not take as an insult. It is a great gift to be welcomed and protected by all three of the Elfin kingdoms.” Celeborn countered.

“My Lord” Haldir acquiesced.

“Good that is settled” the Lord paused to scratch his nose reflectively.

At this point there was a knock at the study door and Orophin entered the room, “My Lord, King Thranduil’s party has been sighted.”

“Time?” Celeborn asked.

“An hour, maybe two at the most” replied Orophin.

“Inform the Lords of Rivendell” he was instructed.

“And you make yourself ready Haldir, then go collect your betrothed. After this meeting there is no going back you understand?” Celeborn waited.

“I not only understand, it is my greatest desire” Haldir answered with quiet dignity.


	18. Chapter 18

“Grand Ada!” Elemire hugged Thranduil with great verve. 

Quite startling the elves of Lothlorien that were present, not that Thranduil seemed put out in the least, “You have grown” commented the King, “You’ll do.” He added with affection.

The next to be hugged was Aranel, then Elemire came to Aze who he picked up and swung around before setting her back on her feet again and kissing her on the cheek.

Over the last fifty years both Thranduil and Aranel had made a point of visiting Rivendell. They had not wanted to miss out on seeing Elemire grow up. They had even allowed Aze to spend a ten year stretch at Rivendell.

Though it had taken a lot of persuasion, plus a promise from Legolas that he would guard his sister’s honour at all costs.

The consequences of Aze’s visit was that the letter service between the elfin kingdoms vastly improved. Letters that once took months to arrive now only took weeks.

Thranduil had all his children’s letters saved in an Apple Wood chest. Also in the same chest were letters from both Elemire and Elrond.

Thranduil’s party had been the last to arrive, parties from Rivendell, Gondor and Rohan had already been there a week. Large marquees had been provided for them and they were comfortable.

The Lady Eowyn of Rohan was representing her brother, King Eomer who was in mourning. His six year old son having been killed in a riding accident

The new King of Gondor had come in person, both as a King and a man he was very well travelled. For many years Aragorn had been a ranger, before duty to his people had claimed him.

Far back in his blood line there was elfin blood, all of his family were long lived for mortals. His father dying at almost three hundred years old, though now he was the last of his line.

With him he had brought his young wife Helena, whose own family also had elfin blood in them. Her great, great, great grandfather had been a one of Lord Elrond’s people.

Aragorn had been to both Lothlorien and Rivendell over the years. Which gave him a healthy respect for elves and there culture, he found the race fascinating. They were so beautiful and yet so strong, usually the two did not combine so well.

On the same day that the Mirkwood party arrived, Thranduil got Haldir on his own, “A word guardian” it was not a request.

Haldir climbed up the tree following Thranduil, once they were settled on a small flet. The King informed him, “Welcome to the family, just a warning break his heart and I’ll break your neck!”

“The warmth of your welcome amazes and delights me” Haldir replied with a certain irony, “rest assured I do not want to harm a hair on his head.”

“It is good to have a goal and I wish you great luck with that” the King’s eyes glinted.

Thranduil then continued, “You have my protection though I realize you think it is the last thing you need.”

“I am most honoured your majesty” Haldir growled.

Thranduil laughed, “So gracious Haldir how can I not be charmed.”

Before Haldir could make a comment Thranduil went on, “One more thing try not to make me a great grand Ada too soon.”

Then he was gone Leaving Haldir feeling slightly shaken. 

“Grand Ada” Elemire ran to catch up with Thranduil, “have you been terrorizing Haldir.”

“Certainly not, I’ve just been welcoming him to the family” the King was all dignity. 

Elemire decided to take that at face value, “Do you approve of him?”

“You are very young to be taking such a step, but yes I approve. Haldir has shown his worth many times, over many years.”

“You’re the best Grand Ada ever” beamed Elemire.

“I’ve always thought so” Thranduil agreed a twinkle in his eye.

With the arrival of the royal family of Mirkwood a ball was thrown so that all might get acquainted. Men and elves dressed in their very best mingled.

“Who is that, favourite brother?” Whispered Aze.

Legolas followed her gaze, “That only sister is Arwen the fair” he watched his sisters face, “she was here in Lothlorien when you visited Rivendell.”

“Introduce us” Aze looked expectantly at him.

“Come on, elfling” Legolas lead the way over to his step daughter, Aze hot on his heels.

“Lady Arwen may I introduce my sister Princess Aze of Mirkwood” Legolas bit his inner lip.

Aze lit up when the dark hair Lady smiled at her and said, “It is a pleasure to meet you princess.”

“I will leave you two to get acquainted” and with a slight bow he left them.

“What was that all about?” Elrond was curious.

“Aze wished to be introduced to Arwen, I think she has developed a bit of a crush” at this Legolas smirked.

Elrond groaned and that made Legolas laugh out loud. People turned to look at them, so Legolas controlled himself though his eyes still danced merrily.

Other eyes were watching the two ladies in question with disapproval in their depth. They saw how they had linked arms and were taking their leave of the room.

Outside the ballroom they stopped and Arwen pulled an unresisting Aze into her arms and kissed her gently on the lips. Taking her time to explore the honey sweet mouth and experience the crush of her body as they clung to each other.

When they broke apart Arwen took Aze by the hand and they walked off together into the wood. Not knowing that hostile eyes had seen this most private of moments.


	19. Chapter 19

The world had just become a much brighter and happier place to Aze. Like the meaning of her name she was sunlight and everything that was good. It warmed her family to see her joy, even as it worried her parents.

Legolas was happy for his sister and felt the rest should relax. After all the pair had only just met and who knows what was on the horizon. It might just be a romantic fling or it might be true love.

It was not as if they had bedded yet, Arwen may have stolen a few kisses but that was all so far. He would stake his own reputation on that, Arwen was Elrond’s daughter and she did have a brain in her head.

So much for not getting any ideas thought Legolas, his sister’s plans to live a little also seemed to be taking a back seat for now. Or maybe Aze saw Arwen as living a little. 

So all watched as the two women spent every moment they could together. Without a thought as to how the people of Gondor and Rohan were viewing the situation.

Thranduil dreaded the thought that he might lose his beloved daughter so soon. He wanted her to be happy but, there was always a but. 

One afternoon Aze was on her way to meet Arwen at their favourite glade. When she came upon three of Queen Helena’s companions. She sensed the hostility from the women right away and tried to pass them quickly.

One of them caught her by the arm, “Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Unpleasant laughter came from her friends.

“Need you ask Tara, this unnatural creature is off to see her lady love. To play in the dirt and offend the gods” one of them answered her.

It was just then that two of Eowyn’s ladies came across the scene. Seeing Aze so distressed made them smile unpleasantly, there would be no help from them it was plain to see.

“Let go of me” Aze began to struggle.

“Oh no you don’t” Tara almost screamed and then things really got out of control. As the five mortal women went for her, pushing her to the ground with blows and kicks.

Face down on the forest floor Aze felt someone straddle her, “My bag, Margo.”

It was handed over then there was rustling sound as something was removed from it, “Tara you’re not really going to” the words died away.

“Philida restrain her hands, it about time someone taught this deviant a lesson” hissed Tara. 

Thranduil tapped on his daughter’s bedchamber door, “Aze it’s almost time to eat, hurry child.”

There was no replied except for a muffled noise, worried he entered the room. To find his daughter sobbing in Lydia’s arms, the old woman looked at her King, “I am ashamed of my race” she told him.

Shock drenched Thranduil as he took in the state of Aze’s once beautiful auburn hair. It look like someone had been hacking at it with scissors, the glorious mane of hair was now short and ragged.

Then his eyes took in the blood which discoloured the left side of her face. To his horror he discovered that the point from her left ear had been cut clean off, “Who did this to you?” Thranduil questioned softly.

Aze lifted her head and looked directly at her father and in-between shallow breaths replied, “Ladies from both Gondor and Rohan.”

Thranduil addressed Lydia. “Go and fetch Aranel” when she didn’t move fast enough he added, “hurry!”

When father and daughter were alone, Thranduil sat on the bed and pulled Aze into his arms rocking her like he had when she was an elfling. 

“Do you trust me?” Thranduil asked.

“Always” Aze confirmed.

Thranduil smiled, “Everything is going to be fine I promise you. Let Aranel cosset you when I leave, for you are still our little ray of sunlight, our joy.”

Aze snuggled in her father’s arms feeling safe and protected, “I love you Father.”

“Then all is right with my world” Thranduil kissed her forehead, “do you feel up to giving me any details?”

Quietly and with long pauses Aze told her father everything she could remember including any names she had heard. Shortly after she had finished her story Aranel burst into the room, Lydia right behind him. 

Happy that Aze was being well cared for, Thranduil left the three and stamped off to Celeborn’s bed chamber. The anger he could not show his daughter surged up in him.

On trying to push the bedchamber’s door open he was confronted by a startled lady in waiting, “Your majesty, you cannot possibly come in here” she stuttered.

“Your Lady has nothing I haven’t seen before” he growled.

Laughter came from the room, “Let him in Elize after all he is quite right.” Galadriel’s voice was light and warm.

On appearing Thranduil said, “Thank you Lady, apologies for disturbing you both.”

“I’m sure you have a good reason for this” Celeborn paused, “visit!”

The Lord and Lady listened without interrupting as Thranduil explained what had happened to Aze.

“The Ladies of Gondor and Rohan” Celeborn repeated when Thranduil had finished. 

“Yes my daughter does not lie” Thranduil snapped then turned to Galadriel, “Lady my daughter is most distressed if you could bring her any comfort I would be most grateful.”

With a serene smile Galadriel told him, “I will go to her and do what I can” she continued, “May I take Arwen with me?”

“Yes that would be fine and thank you” the King consented.

“And tomorrow Thranduil we will try to sort this mess out” the Lady commented.

“Tomorrow then, good evening to you both” Thranduil left their bedchamber.


	20. Chapter 20

Aze and Arwen lay curled on the bed deep in reverie, with Galadriel and Aranel watching over them. Earlier between them they had tried to make Aze’s hair look a little better.

Now she had a fine cap of very short hair, shaped into the neck and over the ears with a light wispy fringe. The lack of hair brought her beautiful cheek bones out even more and made her large green eyes extra captivating. All had been shocked by the mutilated ear, yes it would heal but the tip was gone forever. 

“What can be done, my bondmate will want if not revenge then something in recognition to the cruel insult our daughter has suffered.” Aranel spoke quietly not wanting to wake the resting pair.

“It is only right that Gonder and Rohan make reparation, it is better than spilling blood which I am sure Aze does not want.” Galadriel was just as quiet.

Aranel nodded a war with the world of men was the last thing they needed, “So what is the answer?”

“In my opinion it should be your daughter’s word which is final. She must think hard and come up with something that will satisfy her need for closure.” Galadriel watched as Aranel thought for a few moments.

“Aze is still very young she is not yet sixty to expect her to shoulder such as this I don’t know” Aranel looked at his daughter, “I will speak to Thranduil and be guided by what he thinks.”

Galadriel decided not to labour her point, “Tomorrow I fear is going to be a very long day.”

“Let us hope not, tell me Galadriel do you see a future for these two?” He gestured to Arwen and Aze.

“Everyone has a future, these two have a path to follow and decisions to make, there ending is not clear to me. They already share deep feelings but whether that will be enough I do not know. I wish I could be more certain, I love my granddaughter.” Galadriel fell silent.

“Then we must hope for the best and prepare for the worst” Aranel joined Galadriel in her silent contemplation of the two women lying on the bed.

“How could you have been so stupid” Eowyn stormed, the two ladies in waiting would not meet her eyes.

“Your petty jealousy may have started a war”, she glared at the pile of auburn hair lying on her dressing table.

“We did not start it the lady Tara …” She was swiftly cut off by Eowyn snorting contemptuously.

“That does not make it any better” Eowyn’s eyes flashed, “Get out of my sight both of you.” The two ladies left at great speed.

Embarrassment was the least of their worries. Thranduil was well known for his distrust of men and his hot temper. He would have to be placated but how, what would an elf want from the world of men?

“They did what?” Growled Aragorn.

Boromir repeated himself, “Three of our women were involved in an assault on the Princess of Mirkwood. They sheared her like a sheep.”

“Where are they?” Aragorn was angry.

“Under guard, partly for their own protection.” Boromir went on, “The elves want a meeting later this morning. It seems King Thranduil is not happy to say the least.”

“Would you be, this is going to need careful handling. Gondor needs the elves as allies not enemies.” Aragorn frowned.

“What do you think Thran?” Aranel asked.

“Galadriel is right though it still doesn’t sit well with me. Yes our daughter should sit in judgement of these women, but I fear she will let them off lightly. Her nature is much too sweet and trusting.” Thranduil stopped his hand went to rub the back of his neck.

Aranel said with great seriousness “You forget Aze is also your daughter and has inherited much from you. Do not worry she will have her satisfaction.” 

All were gathered in Celeborn’s study including all the women involved. Elrond, Legolas and Arwen were also present.

Galadriel was the first to speak, “This is not a matter for war, we are here to discuss the punishment of five mortal women.”

Galadriel looked around the room, “It has been decided that Princess Aze is the only one here that can say what should happened to these women. Princess would you please step forward?”

Aze had thought very hard during the short time she had had to decide the fate of her attackers. She had come the conclusion that only the women should be punished, not their people.

“It will take my hair at least a year to grow back to a reasonable length. For that year these five women should have their heads shaved, also each of them will have removed part of one ear in remembrance of me.”

There was silence then Thranduil let out a bark of laughter, it seemed Aze was his daughter in more ways than one.

Eowyn asked, “That is all you desire?”

“I desire there punishment, not your people’s Lady of Rohan.” Aze confirmed. 

“Then you have my word, these two will be shaved and a portion of one ear on each will be removed. Even if I have to do it myself” promised the shield maiden.

“You have my word as well, the three ladies will lose hair and ears” Aragorn said gravely.

Aze looked at her Father, seeing the almost malicious satisfaction in his eyes replied, “Then we are agreed.”

The five women looked horrified, but had the good sense to keep their mouths shut. After the parties from both Gondor and Rohan left the study Thranduil walked over to his daughter.

Her large eyes searched his face, “Father, you approve?” Aze’s lips slightly trembled.

“Approve and very much amused, you have the makings of a very fine Queen, my daughter.” Aze hugged Thranduil tightly in relief. 

Even the elves present were sometimes taken in by Thranduil’s public image, that of being blunt, forceful and a little mad.

He could at times be all these things but they did not represent the whole of his character and personality. Yes his blood did run hot but it also ran true. It was always Kingdom and family that came first with him. In fact Kingdom and family were one and the same to him.

“Perhaps now we can concentrate on the happier reason we are all gather here in Golden Wood, my son’s upcoming bonding.” Legolas announced into the silence.

Happily the elves took up this topic and the atmosphere became lighter. Arwen wrapped an arm around Aze and nobody commented. Maybe it wasn’t love yet, but for now it was enough the two looked happy. As to the future it would unfold in its own time and way.


	21. Chapter 21

Elemire and Aze were sitting together he was looking at her lack of hair with great curiosity, “You look strange, very pretty but so odd.”

“My head feels light I go to run my fingers through my hair and nothing!” She shrugged her shoulders.

“It’ll grow again, those women will always be stupid and vindictive.” He watched Aze tug a tuft of hair at the base of her neck,

“Tonight is the night how are your nerves ?” Aze changed the direction of their conversation.

“Gone, I can’t wait for Haldir to be officially mine” Elemire looked so happy, “What about you and Arwen?”

“I like her a lot she is kind and beautiful, she makes me ache in such a pleasant way and her kisses….” Aze’s voice faded away as she blushed a deep red.

Elemire grinned, “It must be love or maybe just plain lust!” he teased affectionately.

Aze threw a cushion at him, it was at this moment Celeborn came into the room with both of Haldir’s brothers. 

“I will leave you to the Lord’s tender mercies” Aze grinned exiting the room.

She had not gone far when a voice called out, “Princess hold up there.” 

Aze did not recognize the man but stopped all the same. With a deep bow he handed her a small box and departed as quickly as he arrived. She opened the lid, the box had two compartments. On one side was five locks of hair the other held five neatly sliced pieces of ear.

Without changing expression she closed the box and walked on. As Aze moved a slow grin spread over her face. Her mood became light and almost joyful.

Thranduil found his daughter sitting by the river dabbling her toes in the water, “What have you there?” He asked seeing the box on the grass beside her, Aze picked the box up and handed it to her father. 

Thranduil examined what it held, “They took a good slice” he idly commented and then added, “What are you going to do with them?”

Aze looked confused by her father’s question so he continued, “Well you could eat them” he grinned at his daughter’s expression, “Leave them to rot or preserve them. Eating them shows a fine contempt don’t you think?” The King of Mirkwood had a wicked glint in his eye.

“Preserve them” Aze said with authority.

“Good, that means you can always eat them later if you change your mind.” The gleeful parent said quite happily. 

Aze rolled her eyes, her father was just being his usual self. 

The evening was beautiful the stars seemed to be shining just for the couple who were about to be joined. The glade had a magical atmosphere which was only enhanced by the torch light. Everyone was waiting for the happy couple. Haldir appeared first dressed in his very best guardian uniform his brothers supporting him. 

Elemire arrived with both his fathers, wearing a very fine robe and a Mithral circlet that looked like leaves. Around his neck lay a Mithral chain decorated with red and green gems and on his finger was a plain Mithral band.

Both stood before Lord Celeborn, who held a freshly sharpened knife. Haldir held his palm out and in one sure stroke Celeborn slit it open. The blood gently oozed, the guardian didn’t even flinch.

Carefully cleaning the knife Celeborn turned to Elemire who held his up turned hand out to him. The cut was swift and over quickly.

Celeborn placed the bloody palms together and their fingers laced. A silver cord was used to bind the hands together. 

A Mithral goblet was handed to Celeborn which he held under the bound hands. Catching their blood, “The Lady loves those who are true and come together in her name.”

Celeborn dipped a finger into the goblet then marked the foreheads of the elves in front of him, “Torment to those who would drive you apart, two that have become one under the never ending starlight of our Lord and Lady. May your love guide, bless and sustain you in all the storms to come.”

Celeborn stepped back and held the goblet up to the stars. Lowering it again, he put the goblet first to Haldirs lips and he drank. Then it was Elemire’s turn to drink, his eye lids fluttering closed as he did so. 

“You may kiss your beloved one” Celeborn said with a warm smile. 

So they did.

As with Lothlorien tradition the happy pair set off into the forest. They would be gone for roughly six months, it was a period of grace to bed in the new form of the relationship.

As the couple headed for a ready prepared talen, the guests were lead to the ballroom to joyfully celebrate. Good food, good wine and good music, soon everyone was in the mood to enjoy themselves.

It was later in the evening when Aragorn found himself in the company of Prince Legolas. He thought Legolas was possibly the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

At this moment he looked very puzzled, “I do not understand your women accept that love is natural between men, but not so among themselves.”

“Not so much natural, they think men are weak where pleasures of the flesh are concerned. Better there husband, brother or father go to a man for pleasure than another woman who might threaten their own position.” Aragorn explained to the bemused elf.

“That is both odd and very cynical” Legolas frowned.

“Never the less it is true” Aragorn sipped his wine.

Legolas looked over the ballroom, Elrond and Celeborn were talking over on the far side. Thranduil was dancing with Aranel, his sister and Arwen were teasing the twins. All in all everything seemed to be going as well as could be expected.

When Queen Helena and Lady Eowyn approached Arwen and Aze, Legolas held his breath.

“My Queen is sweet and kind there is no need for you to worry.” Aragorn said seeing his companion’s expression.

“You are blessed with a good help mate” complimented Legolas.

“The best” Aragorn replied fondly. 

“Did Lady Eowyn really sever the ears of her ladies?” Legolas let his base nature get the better of him.

“Yes” Aragorn stated plainly.

“She would have made a good elf” there was a hint of admiration in his voice.

“She is certainly a woman of strength and substance.” Agreed Aragorn, his eyebrows rose with surprise as he watched Boromir lead Eowyn on to the dance floor. 

“Lord Boromir likes a challenge I think he will find the Lady a match in every way” Legolas grinned.

“You are a romantic Prince Legolas” Aragorn humorously accused. 

“It is better than being a cynic” countered the Prince.

“And Lord Boromir is a cynic?” Questioned Aragorn.

“A cynic is only a bruised romantic” the smiling Legolas informed Aragorn.

“Where does that leave the women who attacked Princess Aze?” Gondor’s King asked.

“There is nothing at all romantic about them. It is one thing to be cynical it is another to act on wild impulse.” Legolas saw Elrond coming towards them and smiled.

“Forgive me, but I think Elrond wants me” and with a polite nod Legolas went to meet his mate half way.

“I wondered if you would like to dance” Elrond asked as he swept a beaming Legolas on to the dance floor.

Aragorn watched them with something close to envy, a gentle hand touched his sleeve, “Husband?”

“Helena would you like to dance?” All thoughts of the elf vanished as his wife melted into his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

The night sky was beautiful the stars highlighting it to perfection. The talen was comfortable and food was already waiting for them. Both Haldir and Elemire were nervous as they ate the meal and drank a goblet of wine.

Taking command Haldir lead his new mate over to the bed. Quickly and quietly he stripped them both, Elemire looked at him, “Hal…” he tried to say only his breath caught in his throat.

Elemire found himself deep in Haldir’s embrace before he could react. Then he was drowning in a kiss of liquid pleasure, whimpering softly when his lips were released.

It was only then that Elemire realized he had wrapped his legs around Haldir’s waist. He was being held aloft in his mates arms pressed close to solid muscle covered in skin like satin.

Slowly his legs slide down Haldir’s body until they were standing chest to chest. A groan escaped from Elemire when he felt Haldir’s arousal hot and hard against him.

With gentle strength Haldir laid his love on the bed then began to nip and lick a map on Elemire’s chest. He bit down on a hard tight nipple causing his lover to cry out in painful joy. He kissed again the perfect mouth that welcomed him with utter trust.

All the while his hands were busy stroking and teasing Elemire’s erection. Finally he worked his way from chest to stomach and then on to his true target. His lips touched the hard flesh he held in his hand.

Elemire cried out and his hands reach for Haldir’s head burying themselves in the long silky hair. Encouraged Haldir continued to play with his husband’s gloriously responsive flesh.

Soon Elemire was a writhing uncontrolled wild elf who only knew himself and his mate. Nothing else existed in his world. He half snarled and whimpered when Haldir lifted his head and allowed his flesh to slip free.

Tears ran down his face a feeling of rejection darted through him. Then Haldir whispered in his ear, “I belong to you, I do this only for you, it is your right to demand this of me and my joy to carry out your desires.”

Haldir then hooked one of Elemire’s thighs over his shoulder and began to gently probe the entrance to his body with his clever fingers.

Tantalizing pleasure and exquisite feelings danced in and out of Elemire’s reach. When two fingers breached his body he groaned as the pressure made everything feel that more intense.

The tip of a finger brushed against Elemire’s sensitive spot. He went still and Haldir began to play with him. His body jerked as the fingers teased to the point of torment.

Finally Haldir pulled his fingers free and with Elemire’s thighs resting on his shoulders he leaned forward to take a breath stealing kiss. Then he began to enter his mate and lover. 

Elemire felt pain as he was stretched a quiet whimper escaped from his mouth. Haldir was amazingly hot and hard, throbbing within him. One more push and he was completely there. Elemire felt fabulous, in control but not, lust and love fused within him.

Love, need, want, each thrust was met with a lift of the others hips. Elemire cried out, Haldir threw his head back and let out his own wordless tribute. All was so right and all was so perfect.


	23. Chapter 23

Tomorrow the Rivendell party would be heading back home, this last afternoon in Lothlorien they were having a picnic by the river. Family and friends taking the time to savour there last moments together, at least for a while.

During a lull in conversation Aze requested that she might return to Rivendell with her brother. Legolas was under no illusion that it was he, she wanted to visit with.

Thranduil shook his head and replied, “No” very quickly.

“Father” Aze looked beween her parents, “Ada.” 

“I said no Aze and that is final” Thranduil’s daughter looked crest fallen.

“But if the Lady Arwen wishes to come to Mirkwood for a prolonged visit, she will be most welcome.” Thranduil waited.

Arwen looked to her own Ada, who gave a small nod, “I gracefully accept your generous invitation King Thranduil.” She smiled and good humour shone from her eyes.

“Good” Thranduil addressed his next comment to Elrond, “I promise your daughter will be safe in my kingdom.”

“My thanks for your reassurance” Elrond responded, “though I never thought otherwise.”

The next morning the Rivendell party left early with only close family to see them on their way. There close family had grown to include Halder’s brothers who seemed delighted with their new relatives.

 

EPILOGUE 

Three Years Later

It was early in the morning when Haldir moaned pitifully and it was not for pleasant reasons. A second wave rolled over him and another forlorn moan escaped the elf. 

Elemire looked at his lover with alarm, “Haldir” before he could finished the sentence his mate was out of the bed and in their bathing room vomiting. 

At a slower pace Elemire followed him. He stood in the doorway and watched Haldir rinse his mouth out, “You can’t be, you have no Mirkwood blood in you…”

Haldir stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Elemire. The Lady has a sense of humour, two become one indeed.

“You would be unique in the whole of Lothlorien” trailed off Elemire not liking the look in Haldir’s eye.

He backed away, something suddenly clicked and he said, “You choose ceremony.”

This was the wrong thing to say, Haldir charged him and Elemire found himself face down on the bed. He grunted as Haldir’s hand collided with his buttocks. By the fourth slap Elemire was panting, Haldir stepped away from him.

Elemire rolled carefully on to his side and addressed his bondmate, “Do you feel better now?”

Amazingly Haldir realized he did and smiled. Elemire relaxed and a feeling of complete wonder filled him. They were going to have an elfling life was great and best of all he didn’t have to carry it. Poor Haldir!

 

Two weeks later a letter arrived in Mirkwood.

 

“Dear Grand Fathers,

You will never guess what Haldir and I found out today…………..”

 

Slightly hysterical laughter rang out over Mirkwood. Only to be duplicated in Rivendell a few days later!


End file.
